La partitura del violín
by Nami-onechan
Summary: Por fin tanto luffy y nami como zoro y robin se declaran su amor, pero una canción con el violín cabreara a las chicas.
1. Cap 1 Una isla donde no hay isla

Cap. 1 Una isla donde no hay isla.

Meses después de encontrar el fabuloso one piece, los mugiwara decidieron dar vueltas al mundo para ir descubriendo cosas nuevas y sobre todo… sentimientos nuevos.

- Una isla, una isla- decía Usopp todo emocionado.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron hacia donde señalaba el Usopp. Excepto Nami, que en ese momento estaba en su cuarto.

Cuando Nami salió, al oír los gritos de sus nakamas, se asomo para ver qué demonios pasaba y se quedo de piedra.

- ¿¡Una ISLA!?- dijo Nami en voz alta.

- Ocurre algo navegante-san.- dijo Robin con su tranquila voz mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- Una isla?-Repitió Nami- ¡pero si por aquí no hay ninguna isla!.- decía toda confusa mirando su log pose-.

- QUE?!?!?!?!?.- gritaron todos al unísono muy confundidos y alarmados.

- No puede ser… no puede ser.- se repetía para si Nami.

- Entonces…-miraron todos a su capitán para saber, según él, que debían hacer.- vamos a investigarla.- Termino la frase.

- Está bien.- dijo la pelirroja- pero haremos tres grupos ¿vale?-Todos asintieron con la cabeza.- El primer grupo ira a explorar la parte oeste de la isla-prosiguió Nami- serán: Franky…

- Súper. -decía franky poniendo su típica pose

- …Brook...–continuo

- Yohohoho.-grito el esqueleto.

- Y…Usopp. -terminó la navegante.

- De… de… re… re…repente me…me ha en…en…entrado la enfer…enfermedad de "no debo bajar en esta isla".-dijo tartamudeando el narizotas.

- ENSERIO?!?!?!?.- grito el pobre renito al oír tal enfermedad mientras buscaba en sus libros esa "enfermedad"

- No le hagas caso Chopper.-dijo Franky mientras cogía a Usopp por la nariz y se iba con Brook a investigar el pedazo de isla que les había tocado.

Cuando el primer grupo marcho nami pensó en los otros dos grupos y después dijo:

- Sanji y Chopper, ustedes se quedaran para vigilar el Sunny.

- Está bien.-dijo el renito todo contento.

- Siiiiiiiiii Namiiiiiiiii-sswwwwwwwwwaaaaaannnnnnnnn.- grito el cocinero con sus típicos ojitos con corazones.-cuiden correctamente de las señoritas-les grito a Zoro y Luffy.

- Luffy, Zoro y Robin ustedes irán conmigo a explorar la parte este.-los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

Un buen rato después de haberse ido del Sunny, Zoro y Luffy se perdieron.

- Otra vez… no tienen remedio.- decía la pelirroja con la mano en la cabeza.

- Tranquila navegante-san ya nos encontraran y si no es el caso cuando tengan hambre ya volverán al barco.- dijo Robin con su sonrisa para tranquilizar a la navegante.

- Tienes razón que le vamos hacer…- se rindió ante su desesperación.

Nami y Robin siguieron andando, como nami era la guía no tenían por qué perderse, en teoría, pero Nami no veía que andaban en círculos hasta que Robin se dio cuente y se fijo en que la navegante estaba distraída.

- Te pasa algo navegante-san?

- No… no… porque lo dices?- pregunto distraída la pelirroja con sus pensamientos.

- En fin, no te has dado cuenta pero… estamos andando en círculos.- dijo despreocupada la arqueóloga.

Nami levanto la cabeza y miro a ambos lados.

- Que!?!?!? Pero que me está pasando? No… no puedo orientarme!?- dijo muy preocupada la pelirroja mirando por todas partes.

- Estas pensando en el verdad?- dijo de repente la pelinegro.

- En él?- pensó Nami - a quien te refieres Robin?-pregunto perpleja pero a la vez sabiendo cual sería su respuesta.

- De quien será, del capitán-san.- dijo mientras veía la cara enrojecida de Nami.- he acertado verdad.- Robin sonrió.

Nami, muy sorprendida pero miedosa de que la arqueóloga se supiera algo, le mintió

- Pe… pero que dices claro que no co…como quieres yo pi…piense en el idiota de Luffy.-dijo un tanto sonrojada.

Pero la mentira no coló.

- jejeje navegante-san-carcajeo la pelinegro.- no hace falta que me mientas se te nota demasiado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, luffy y Zoro seguían buscando a las chicas en silencio hasta que una pregunta, no muy común, salió de la boca de Luffy.

- Zoro te gusta alguien? –pregunto sin más el capitán.

- A qué viene esa pregunta Luffy- se asombro el peliverde.

- Contestaaaaa, contestaaaaaa.- decía gritando todo el rato luffy.

- A callar Luffy!!… por cierto y que hay de ti?- pregunto con cara picara el espadachín.

- De mi qué?- dijo distraído.

- De que será tonto de lo que estábamos amblando idiota de si te gusta alguien?- volvió a preguntarle Zoro un poco mosqueado por la inutilidad de Luffy.

-Aaaa-entendió Luffy - Pues sí… creo… que… me gusta alguien- dijo nervioso el joven capitán.

- Creo?- dijo el peliverde un poco confuso- y de quien se trata?- pregunto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la zona oeste de la isla, Brook, Franky y Usopp seguían avanzando por la isla sin novedades hasta que se encontraron una casa un tanto rustica en la que decidieron llamar.

Toc Toc…

Toc Toc…

Pero nadie contestó y sin saber como la puerta se abrió.

- Vamos a entrar.- dijo Franky.- será Súper-Continuo, haciendo su postura.

- No mi… mi enfermedad de no… no entrar en ca… casas rusticas y te… terroríficas es muy pero que muy grave.- mintió Usopp, pero lógicamente nadie le creyó.

- Yohohoho entremos que será divertido.- en grande se lo pasaba en esas condiciones el divertido esqueleto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Robin seguía pendiente de lo que tenía que rectificar la navegante cuando de pronto…

- Por fin os encontramos ya os habías perdido otra vez.- dijeron Zoro y Luffy.

- Pero que decís idiotas- dejo Nami mientras los golpeaba.- sois vosotros quien os perdisteis par de tontos.

Siguieron andando un buen rato sin decir nada cuando se encontraron con un camino que se dividía en dos.

- Porque no nos dividimos en dos grupos- Propuso la pelinegro.

- Está bien yo iré con…

-Tú con el capitán-san - dijo Robin antes de dejar terminar a la pelirroja.- yo iré con espadachín-kun.-continuo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la navegante.

Es… está bien.- dijo con la cabizbaja.

Los grupos se separaron y empezaron a andar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Franky fue el primero en entrar en la casa seguido de Brook y Usopp. Era una casa peculiar,

más bien parecía una tienda.

- Hola señores querían algo?-. dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Franky, Brook y Usopp se giraron asustados al escuchar una voz que venía de sus espaldas.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa un monstruo!!!- Grito Usopp al ver a la señora.

- Calla pelmazo - Franky golpeo a Usopp para que se callara.

- Perdone señora como se llama esta isla?- pregunto cordialmente Brook- y hay más gente a parte de usted?

Lo curioso de la señora es que no se asusto al ver a Brook y también contesto cordialmente pero con un no sé qué terrorífico.

- Esta isla no tiene nombre, señores, ni tampoco gente soy su única habitante-dijo la señora con una leve sonrisa.

- Y como es que usted…

- No tengo nada que contaros si no queréis comprarme nada marchaos!!-interrumpió la señora a Usopp un poco mosqueada.

- Está bien - dijo Brook, Franky y Usopp le miraron intrigados - yo me llevare este violín yohohoho.- termino el esqueleto mientras sus nakamas le miraron perplejos.

Cuando los tres salieron de la casa al dar unos cuantos pasos sintieron un leve escalofrió y se giraron de golpe.

- QUEEEEEEEEE!?!?!?!?- dijeron sorprendidos al unísono al percatarse de que la casa rustica y algo terrorífica había desaparecido.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi de mi primer fic ^^

Espero que les haya gustado

Porfa dejad reviews

Hasta el próximo capitulo ^^


	2. Cap 2 Lo que os tenemos que decir

Cap. 2 Lo que os tenemos que decir

Zoro y Robin andaban en silencio hasta que la arqueóloga decidió romper el hielo.

- En qué piensas espadachín-kun?-le pregunto al peliverde con una gran sonrisa.

- no en nada… pero…- Zoro no podía contarle nada de su conversación con Luffy pero unas ganas de saber cómo acabaría todo, impulso al peliverde a contarlo.

Robin escucho todo el relato y cuando zoro termino, robin empezó a reír.

- De que te ríes?... … si se puede saber.- dijo incomodo el chico.

- De algo muy divertido - contesto aun riendo mientras veía la cara de interrogante que se le ponía a Zoro.

Robin decidió contarle su charla con Nami.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Nami…-dijo un nervioso chico con un sombrero de paja.

- Que quieres ahora Luffy?- le contesto la pelirroja- si quieres carne no tengo –le dijo muy segura de que sería algo por el estilo.

Luffy cayó al suelo

QUE NO ES ESO!!!-grito el chaval levantándose. Nami se paró en seco.

- En toces que quieres?-pregunto interesada la chica.

Luffy recordó su conversación con Zoro y se animo a confesarle.

- Antes he estado hablando con Zoro y… y… - decía cada vez más flojito mientras pensaba como decirlo.- pues creo que… NO…, estoy muy seguro de que… de que yo…- Luffy estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado, no podía terminar la frase.

- si no lo…

- Te QUIERO!!!!- grito Luffy sin dejar terminar la frase de la pelirroja.

Justo en el momento que el chico termino estas palabras nami se giro, fue corriendo a abrazar a su capitán y le dijo al oído la frase que siempre le había querido decir.

- Yo también te quiero luffy.- y así los dos se fundieron en un beso.

- Que bien, por fin se lo ha dicho-le dijo Robin a Zoro toda emocionada.

- si… -contesto el peliverde flojito.

Los dos estaban en unos matorrales desde donde podían ver la tierna escena, en ese momento… se miraron… se sonrojaron… y… se dieron un largo y tierno beso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Cómo? Que aún no han vuelto. Qué demonios estarán haciendo- gritaba Sanji por todo el barco cansado de esperar que sus dos chicas volvieran.

- Ya vuelven… ya vuelven- dijo Chopper contento de ver a sus tres nakamas.

-Nami-swannnnnnn, Robin-chwwwaaaannnnnnnn - corría y gritaba a la vez el cocinero con sus ojos en forma de corazones, hasta que…

- Pero que dices idiota somos nosotros - dijo Franky mientras coscorroneaba al rubio.

Cuando Sanji se incorporo, tanto él como el renito se figaron en las manos de brook.

- Que haces con ese violín? - preguntaron a la vez.

Brook, Franky y Usopp relataron la aventura con la misteriosa casa que se encontraron por el camino. Pero antes de que pudieran ni siquiera llegar a la parte más interesante de la historia se abrió la puerta del comedor y las dos parejas entraron cogiditos de la mano.

- Eh vosotros dos, par de idiotas por que las cogéis de la mano – pregunto sin esperar respuesta ya con el puño cerrado para golpear a los dos chicos.

- Quieto Sanji - dijo la pelirroja.

- Pe…pe…pero…pero - tartamudeaba el cocinero pero dejo de hablar al ver la expresión de Nami.

Todos incluso Sanji se figaron en lo alegres que estaban los cuatro y al preguntarles por esa felicidad contestaron:

- Nosotros dos…-comenzaron Robin y Zoro.

- … Y nosotros dos… - continuaron Luffy y Nami.

- Somos novios!! – dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

Todo quedo en silencio, Sanji con su boca abierta y los demás con una sonrisa, estaban muy contentos.

Chopper se giro hacia Brook y le pidió, con un poco de miedo, que continuara con la historia

- Historia? – Pregunto Luffy.

Usopp continuo la historia a su modo pero nadie menos Luffy y el pequeño renito lee creyeron y…

Cállate narizotas… - dijo Franky mientras lo tiraba al suelo.

- Lo que ha pasado ha sido que…

Brook termino de explicarles la rara aventura que habían tenido.

- O nooooooo, noooooooo, no puede ser… - lloriqueaba el rubio en su rincón – no puede ser no me lo creo… - decía sin parar dándose golpes contra la pared.

- Calla pesado de las cejas rizadas – le dijo burlón el peliverde.

- Cállate tu marimo de mierda como has gozado quitarme a mi querida Robin… - decía entre lágrimas el triste y a la vez enfadado cocinero.

Los dos empezaron una de sus típicas peleas así que los otros pudieron terminar de hablar con "un poco de tranquilidad".

- En fin… - dijo Nami mientras volvía al tema de la casa – si no se sabe nada mas dejémoslo así, no se puede hacer nada. – termino la pelirroja.

Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo decidieron dormir esa noche en el barco para zarpar al día siguiente, tiro el ancora y se fueron a dormir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ahhh… ahhh… - Bostezaba Nami al despertar por la mañana.

La navegante se levanto de la cama, se vistió con su ropa, se lavo la cara y se fue para controlar el mar y el sol, pero cuando salió…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!

Todos los tripulantes del barco se despertaron de golpe y corrieron hasta cubierta donde vieron una Nami asustada.

- Que pasa navegante-san – pregunto la pelinegro.

- No… no… no está… no está – dijo la pelirroja con unos ojos muy abiertos – la isla… NO ESTÁ!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno hasta aquí mi nuevo capítulo,

Espero que les agrade, a un soy muy novata XD,

Pues nada hasta mi próximo capi y espero que dejen reviews ^^


	3. Cap 3 ¿Qué demonios les ocurre?

Todos los tripulantes del barco se despertaron de golpe y corrieron hasta cubierta donde vieron una Nami asustada.

- Que pasa Nami -dijo La pelinegro.

- No… no… no está… no está - dijo la pelirroja con unos ojos muy abiertos -la isla… ¡¡¡NO ESTÁ!!!

- Como que…

Todos miraron a su alrededor pero no había ni rastro de la isla, el ancora del barco seguía en el mar, no se habían movido de sitio.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Haaaaaaaaaaaaa - gritaban y corrían a la vez Chopper, Usopp y Brook - ¡¡¡igual que la casa, igual que la casa!!! - repetían.

Nami se levanto, hizo callar a los tres de un grito y les conto lo que harían.

- Está claro que esto no es nada normal… - empezó ya más tranquila - por lo tanto…¡¡¡ Zoro!!

- Ahaaaaaaaaaaa - bostezo el peliverde - He ¿?

- Marimo despierta de una puñetera vez - Grito Sanji todo furioso (aun no se había recuperado moralmente de lo del día anterior)

- Déjame idiota de las cejas riza…

- Callar los dos - interrumpió la navegante - Zoro date prisa, recoge el ancora y nos iremos de aquí de una vez. - termino de hablar la pelirroja mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Durante el resto de ese extraño día no pasó nada más.

Al día siguiente, todos menos Sanji, que aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de haber perdido a sus dos chicas, se despertaron muy tranquilos y alegres así que Luffy, todo contento al lado de su chica, le pidió a Brook que tocara una de sus canciones con el nuevo violín.

- Claro Luffy - dijo contentísimo Brook

Brook tocaba una hermosa canción de una partitura que había encontrado en el estuche del violín, era una canción muy harmoniosa y romántica, tanto que las dos parejas no pudieron evitar besarse.

Cuando termino la canción y dejaron de besarse, las dos chicas se levantaron y de repente bofetearon a sus chicos.

- ¡¡Te odio!! - Gritaron las dos al unísono mientras corrían hacia su cuarto.

Todos incluso Sanji se quedaron perplejos sobre el extraño hecho que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Qué demonios les habéis hecho? - preguntaron todos casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿…? - los dos no sabían que decir así que tristes agacharon la cabeza

La mañana transcurrió llena de dudas e inquietudes por parte de todos y tanto Zoro como Luffy intentaron hablar con las chicas pero…

- ¡Dejadnos en paz par de idiotas!

- ¿Pe…pero que os hemos hecho? - Pregunto el moreno tristemente, pero no hubo contestación-.

- Dejadme las chicas a mí - de repente intervino Sanji - sé que he perdido y si realmente os quieren tanto y las aréis felices, intentare hablar con ellas haber que mosca les ha picado.

Todos se quedaron parados por las "palabras" que salieron de la boca del rubio. Nadie se hubiera imaginado nunca que diría algo semejante.

Sanji pico a la puerta y cuando dijo que era él, sin ninguna espera le abrieron la puerta.

- Pasa Sanji - le dijo la navegante mientras, con una mirada, fulminaba a su capitán.

- Glups…

Una hora después se abrió la puerta del cuarto de las chicas y salió el cocinero todo contento y alegre.

- Hasta después chicas dentro de dos horas estará la comida lista - dijo cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Y qué te han dicho?, ¿qué es lo que les pasa? - pregunto Luffy mientras todos asentían con la cabeza.

- Pues nada. – dijo despreocupado mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- … - Todos lo miraban extrañados - ¿¡Como que no les pasa nada!? Pe... Pero si los han ¡¡bofeteado!! - dijo Usopp.

- Pues eso, nada - dijo el cocinero extrayendo el humo de su boca - No saben qué coño les pasa ni porque odian tanto a los que ayer amaban.

- ¿Y tanto rato para eso? - le dijo el espadachín malintencionadamente.

- No eso solo ha durado 10 minutos y el resto del tiempo estábamos contando acertijos. En fin, me voy a preparar la comida. - termino Sanji.

Mientras el rubio se dirigía hacia la cocina los demás seguían delante del cuarto de las chicas

Pensando en qué coño pasaba. Durante los siguientes minutos nadie dijo nada hasta que Brook recordó algo y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

- Aquí no está, este no es, este tampoco… - iba diciendo Brook mientras buscaba en los libros de la biblioteca

- ¿Que buscas Brook? - pregunto Chopper, al parecer le había seguido.

- Verás, busco un libro en el que vi una… - paro de hablar en el momento que avisto el libro que buscaba - Este, es este - dijo mientras lo cogía.

- ¿Que tiene de especial este libro? - pregunto el renito. - Leyendas de todos los mares - leyó en la portada.

Brook lo ojeo y de repente paro en una de las páginas en la mitad del libro y le enseño a Chopper que al verlo se quedo boquiabierto.

- Esta leyenda… me suena… - pensó el doctor mientas miraba al esqueleto - a si… ya me acuerdo… me la conto una vez el doctor Hiruluk, pero dijo que era muy antigua.

- Si, en mi época era una leyenda muy famosa pero como los jóvenes no se creen nada muy pocos saben de su existencia.- dijo Brook -pero… ¿verdad que se parece un poco a lo que nos ha sucedido últimamente?

El renito afirmo lentamente con la cabeza.

- tenemos que contarle esto a los demás tal vez a alguien se le ocurre algo - dijo Chopper mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡Todos a comer!!!!

Era el grito de Sanji que los avisaba que estaba la comida echa, Chopper y Brook se miraron.

- Creo que tendremos que contárselo después de comer - afirmo el esqueleto.

- Sí pero… espero que no pase nada durante la comida - pensó el doctor con temor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Siento la tardanza espero subir antes el próximo XD

Gracias por leerlo y dejen reviews.


	4. Cap 4 El Odio de una partitura

Cap. 4 El Odio de una partitura.

Chopper se quedo bastante aliviado en ver que durante la comida no paso nada grave, solo que Luffy y Zoro estaban comiendo al otro lado del comedor muy separados, tanto que ni oían de lo que hablaban los demás.

- ¿Realmente es tan grave como para tener que comer tan legos de ellos? - pregunto Franky.

- No lo sé, el problema es que siento como una repulsión, como un odio hacia Luffy, no lo entiendo de verdad no se qué moscas me ha picado lo más extraño es que aun le quiero pero… no se… no sé explicarlo. - Dijo Nami, más calmada que antes, mientras comía, aunque no con muchas ganas.

- Si - afirmo la arqueóloga - A mi me pasa lo mismo pero con Zoro - dijo comiendo también sin ganas.

La charla continúo un buen rato hasta que todos terminaron de comer y cuando estaban a punto de marcharse Brook y Chopper les llamaron la atención.

- ¿Que queréis ahora? - Pregunto Sanji volviendo a encender otro cigarrillo.

- Acercaos todos - dijo Brook.

- Luffy y Zoro vosotros escuchad pero no os ¡¡acerquéis!! - les ordeno chillando la pelirroja a los dos pobres chicos.

- En fin - Continuo el esqueleto- ¿Os suena La leyenda "El Odio de una Partitura"?

Todos negaron con la cabeza a excepción de Robin.

- Si. - afirmo la arqueóloga - se trata de una leyenda sobre una compositora llamada Tomoko Kariya.

- Exacto – afirmo Brook – Os are un breve resumen:

Se cuenta que la señorita Tomoko, una joven compositora de buena familia y su recién marido, Deisaku Mori, pasaron la luna de miel en una bonita isla de la familia de ella. Pero resulto que el hombre solo se caso para conseguir toda su herencia. Deisaku mato a Tomoko justo cuando ella estaba escribiendo su nueva sinfonía para tocarle a su marido con todo su amor.

- Que… que… his… historia tan… tan tris…triste wuaaaa!!!! – lloriqueaban Usopp y Franky.

Brook pasó de ellos y termino la historia.

- En esto la leyenda cuenta que cualquier chica enamorada que escuche esta sinfonía, el odio de Tomoko entra en su cuerpo y odia al hombre del que este enamorada.

Luego de que Brook terminara hubo un largo silencio pensativo…

- ahora lo entiendo,… pero eso tengo esta repulsión de odio hacia Luffy no? Es decir… esta partitura es la sinfonía que escribió Tomoko… - decía pensando la navegante.

- Si, es como una maldición que hecho Tomoko a la partitura con su ultimo soplo de vida. – Dijo también pensando Robin.

- Pero… - interrumpió Sanji calando el cigarrillo. – que tiene que ver todo esto con la desaparición de la casa y la isla?

Hubo un breve silencio de parte de todos por la inesperada pregunta de Sanji.

- Eso es porque Deisaku quemo la casa, debía ser el fantasma deformado de Tomoko, y sobre la isla también es parte de la leyenda, luego del asesinato de Tomoko, la isla desaparece y aparece durante un dia en el mismo lugar cada 50 años. o…o… eso dicen. – contesto Chopper a la pregunta de Sanji – Verdad Brook?

Brook asintió con la cabeza cuando…

- Vaya, Vaya que cosas más raras… - dijo Luffy que iba acercándose, pero al ver una mirada fulminante de Nami... - … pero… que es lo que debemos hacer para que no nos odien, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo… - pregunto Luffy mientras retrocedía hacia donde estaba zorro.

Brook no supo que contestar, sabia sobre leyendas pero no sabía nada acerca de maldiciones ni conjuros ni nada parecido así que no dijo nada.

Cansados por todo lo que les había ocurrido este, como de costumbre esos días, extraño día todo se fueron a dormir con la esperanza de que todo cambiara al día siguiente.

Esa noche le tocaba a robín el turno de vigilancia, paso la noche mientras tomaba café y leía uno de sus libros.

El día llego y toda la tripulación despertó y empezaron a desayunar cuando entro Robin corriendo con un libro en la mano.

- Ya lo tengo chicos. – dijo la arqueóloga delante de la sorpresa de todos sus nakamas. – he descubierto como deshacernos de esta maldición.

Robin conto a todos que durante la noche había leído un libro sobre brujería, hechizos y maldiciones y encontró diversas formas para lograr que la maldición de Tomoko sobre ellas.

- Enserio??? – grito Luffy desde la otra punta del comedor- qué bien!! Por fin podre volver a estar con Nami. – en eso la navegante se sonrojo.

- Está bien. – empezó la pelinegro a contar todo sobre cómo deshacer maldiciones. – hay distintas formas de deshacerlas, la primera de ellas es encontrar al autor de la maldición, en este caso queda descartada ya que Tomoko está muerta. Segunda el causante, en este caso Deisaku, así que antes de descartar esta posibilidad tendremos que peguntarle a alguien si lo conoce. Cosa que dudo porque la leyenda es de hace muchos años, así que tendremos que preguntare si hay descendientes.

- Es decir- dijo Nami mientras miraba un mapa – tenderemos que desembarcar en la isla más próxima de por aquí. – con el dedo señalo una isla en el mapa. – la isla Fritaka. Esta, más o menos a tres horas de aquí.

Pasaron las horas como minutos, mientras se preparaban, y al llegar a la isla desembarcaron de inmediato pero tanto Luffy como Zorro se tuvieron que quedar en el Sunny.

- Está bien chicos será mejor que encontremos al alcalde y le preguntemos a él directamente, será la mejor opción. - dijo la pelinegro.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno perdonad por la tardanza me quede sin ordenador

y perdí todo lo que había escrito XD

En fin espero que haya gustado ^^

Salu2 y dejad reviews porfa.

Prometo no tardar tanto el próximo pero nunca se sabe. ;D


End file.
